


Deceived

by AlphaKittenX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Crying, F/M, Fear, Feels, Hate, Hopeful Ending, Love, One Shot, Orphans, Rape, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKittenX/pseuds/AlphaKittenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were raped by the guy you thought you loved. Your parents were dead. What did you have left? Then your best friend returned, who you thought hated you. Can he save you? Eren X Reader. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceived

The way he looked at you, it made you shiver. The tingling that was left on your cheek after he stole a glance at you. Like when taking a shower and the warm water warms up your whole body, from head to toe. The special feeling he gave you. When those penetrating eyes looked at you, you were captured. A criminal caught and imprisoned, locked up for life. The was he said how beautiful you were. How lovely your voice sounded. He was your first real love. Yes, were... All in past tense.

One day he had asked you to come to his house. Of course you said yes. Being love struck you couldn't refuse. It was quiet in that house. There was no one. What was there, was an awkward atmosphere. His room was kinda normal... If you count out the number of pictures from girls with darts arrows in them and the naked posters of woman... '' That are all the girls I have dated. '' He had said. Some of the pictures were crossed signed with a marker and some with a green check sign. '' Why are the- '' '' Shut up.. '' The voice he ordered you with didn't belong to the boy you loved anymore. He looked like an animal out for hunting. You felt like you were in a guillotine, your head was about to get sliced off. The prisoner got the death sentence.

The next day you could still feel his hands roam your body. It made you feel sick and wanting to throw up. You certainly hadn't thought that your first time would be like this. Forced, hurt, anger, pain, lots and lots of pain. Rape that is what he did to you. He merciless raped you, only for his own sick desire and satisfaction. Those eyes that showed his ego and proud. That's what he showed all those girls and all of them were to afraid to do something. He's choosing naive girls, that can be influenced easily. They only need pretty words that made you feel good, presents that made you feel special and what did he take in return? The most important thing for a girl. The thing that made you pure. Only to give it to the person you loved. You loved him.. But he had different intentions. Instead of loving you, treasure you, protect you. He took your pride, give you immense pain, give you bruises, broke your heart and broke your soul. Just like he planned. Now.. What you you have left? Nothing. Just an empty soul wandering around.

Then he was there. He was the only one that ever helped you. It was not sudden or a coincidence, no he was your best friend. Yes indeed, again was. He had warned you for... That guy. You being to naive didn't listen. He got pretty mad and said some thing he would later regret. It were not things like, ' I hate you. ' Or ' You're stupid. ' No... The funny thing is that what he said, came true. '' I hope he rapes you. '' How ironic. You wanted to go to him. He was still mad at you, you just knew it. Later in an angry mood you sent him a text, '' He did exactly what you said. He raped me, Happy now? '' You wanted him to feel hurt and even more guilty even though it was your own fault. He didn't text back.

An hour later the doorbell rang. Your parents had told you to never open the door when they were not there. They told you that when they were alive but you still did it, just a habit. Instead you look out of the window. You hoped it was him. Your heart skipped a beat, not the good way, when you saw who it was. It was the guy you hoped never to see again. Tears covered your face as they soundless fell on the floor. Short racked breaths and the cold feeling returned. All memories came back. What now? There was only one thing that came in your mind.

The phone rang, once, twice.. '' Hello? (f/n)? '' Hearing his voice made you sob even harder. '' Why are you calling? I don't want to speak to you. '' You panicked as the doorbell rang again. Another electric shock left your body, beginning from the toes to the head. '' Eren... Please! '' Your rocked your body back and forth. '' It's your own fault what happened. I warned you. I'm hanging up. '' No he was your only hope. '' NO! Eren please. He's back! He's standing in front of the door. I'm sorry, I was deceived. I really thought he was the one! I know you don't like me, so I had to find someone else to invade my mind. Please Eren, I'm scared! I thought I loved him but I don't! I love you! '' It was silent across the phone. '' Ere- '' He hung up. You last hope officially faded away. Throwing the phone in a corner, you screamed. All of the bottled up emotions, pain, agony, hurt, suffering. A deep breath in a loud sob out. Another tear, another cry.

The doorbell rang again.

This time it didn't startle you. An empty soul looking to be filled again. You walked down the stairs. Your hand reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, facing the one behind it.

Immediately when the door opened, you got slammed against the wall. He kicked the door closed, '' I've waited for you. '' Nobody could be ever make the mistake to miss the lust in his voice but what did it matter? '' You're really stupid, you know? So naive, thinking that if someone said ' I love you ' it would actually be true. '' Again those hands. Those filthy dirtied hands that had touched so many other innocent girls. You feet got knocked away. A loud thump as you fell to the ground. Your head got slammed into the ground with great force. That is gonna leave some bruises... But what does it matter? What have you left? Fingertips pressed into your arm. When they left to press into another place the skin would turn white then red, and would stay red. He rubbed your private area's, thinking to please you but actually hurt you. '' There is no one left for you. Now, say my name and my name only. '' The dried tears got wet again. You pissed him off by not saying anything. A hand slipped around your fragile neck. Breathing became hard. The need for fresh air was necessary. '' Say my name. '' He growled in your ear. A choke left your mouth. '' Er- '' The grip tightened. '' My name you little shit. Not his name. That shitty brat won't come to your rescue. He's probably taking a shit instead. '' This time you got pissed off. '' Fuck you. '' You gathered some spit and spat it on his face. '' You shouldn't have done that. '' He thundered as he wiped his cheek.

Your eyes widened as he raised his fist. You already knew what was going to come. Out reflex your shut your eyes and protected your face with one hand he had to let go. The first hit landed hard. The second even harder. He certainly broke your nose. You tasted blood in your mouth, so guess he also broke your lip. The third one landed on your right eye. '' P-P-Please.. St-top! '' You managed to get out. You gasped loud and hard when he hit you again.

The minutes seemed like hours before you began to feel faint. Black spots twirled around your vision. You had stopped struggling some time ago. You head fell to the side, eyes firm on the wall. '' Say my name. '' You hadn't heard him. Everything went in slow motion. Your own breathing was the only thing you heard. You coughed and coughed, almost choking on your own blood. The heavy weight from that guy on your body was gone. You hoped he gave up and left. You tried to lift your head only to let it fall back. It splashed down, meaning there was a puddle of blood. You lifted your hand to your face. It was blue from bruises.

'' (f/n)... '' You were startled. Please don't let it be him. '' (f/n) '' It wasn't a whisper this time. '' (F/N)! '' The person yelled. It crouched down, creating a shadow over you. You whispered soft, crawling back. '' (f/n)... I'm so sorry. '' You stopped. This voice, is so familiar. Almost to familiar. Finally you raised your head. '' Eren. '' It felt like all the air let your lungs. He had never looked so worried in his life. He held his hands out. With new found strength, you let yourself fall in his arms. '' You came. '' Your voice was cracked and weak. '' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. So sor- '' '' It's okay. '' He looked at you shocked. '' It's my own fault. '' For a moment he didn't say anything. Your eyes felt like fifty kilo sand bags. You closed them and fell asleep by Eren's murmuring.

You felt horrible when you woke up. The pain on your face was almost unbearable. Your whole body felt warm though. Normally you would wake up cold. Something shifted and you froze. You were lying between someone's legs. Your head resting on its chest, that steady rose. The hands were firmly placed around your waist. The person held you tight, like being afraid to lose you. It shifted again and tightened its grip for a second. '' (f/n) '' It was a soft whisper but you knew immediately who it was and you relaxed instantly. You welcomed the warm hands by lying your own over them. '' Eren.. Wake up.. '' You slowly nudged his chest with your back. He let out the most sexy wake up groan ever. Somehow you felt proud. Being in the arms of someone that wants you for who you are. At least, that's how he felt, right?

'' Eren, I need to te- '' '' stop... Before you talk, I wanna say something. '' He picked you up by your arm pits and placed you in his lap. '' I was really angry at you when I heard you wanted to date Levi. '' The hearing of his name made you pull back further into his chest. '' I said some things that I really regret. My anger took over and I... I'm just so sorry. I had to be there for you. I had to stop you. '' He hugged you tighter. '' Then why didn't you? '' The question was lingering in your mind for some time now. You felt him shrug, '' Levi told me that you hated me and never wanted to speak with me again. I got into a fight with him at that time. '' You remembered Levi coming over with some bruises. He told you it was nothing.

'' I never hated you! Never! I was always waiting for you to come and save me. '' Eren chuckled. '' Save you? Like a prince on a white horse? '' You elbowed him hard in the chest. '' No you idiot, thanks for breaking the mood. And if you wanna know, I thought of you with a 3dmg and with two swords in your hand. '' His land echoed though the room. '' Like that drawing you made some time ago? Fine, If that's what you need, A soldier I will be. ''

He tilted your head back, leaning in. '' (f/n) I love you. '' He stopped a few centimetres from your lips. His hot breath made you shiver. '' I love you too. I always have. '' You closed the distant between you two. The kiss was sweet. It was all you ever imagined off. It felt good. '' Eren.. '' His name ghosted on your lips. You left his lips for a minute to straddle his lap. His body was warm. You looked his straight in the eye. His turquoise eyes never left your gaze. Suddenly he growled, '' Damn, I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. '' He grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to his body and kissed you like there was no tomorrow. His tongue invaded you mouth. He leaned over you, making you arch your back. He made you arch your back so far, that you looked like a bridge. His tongue left your mouth, leaving a wanting feeling behind. He kissed and licked your neck, making hickeys. '' I have to disinfect your whole body. Making sure all of it is mine. Showing the world you are mine. Showing himyou are mine. '' He let your waist go, falling into the bed. '' I never want to lose you ever again. '' With those words you closed your eyes and let him take you.

For the first time in your life, you felt save.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me!! I love Levi too! ma babe!


End file.
